Invisible Wings
by SpiderFanWrites
Summary: Tony can see wings in everybody, but nobody else seems to see them.


**Invisible Wings**

_Please read_ _inukagome15__'s The Winged Soul (cuz it's awesome)_

Ever since the day Tony turned 7, he knew he was different. He was the only person that was able to see the wings. It started the first morning he woke up as 7 years old. He didn't have a birthday party because...well.. he didn't have any friends. But that didn't bother him. All he needed was Jarvis, their butler. Tony walked into the kitchen and nearly screamed at what he saw. His two parents sitting at the kitchen table like they did every morning. Mom was wearing a white dress with flowers on it and dad was wearing his business suit. But that wasn't what was wrong. It was that each person had two, large wings sprouting from their backs. His mother's wings were a soft grey, like a dove, and his father's were a dark stormy grey spotted with white feathers, both looked well groomed. His mother looked up.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tony's mother asked, a little worried, but her voice still held a distracted tone, as if she didn't really care. She was always like that. Tony simply shook his head. If his parents didn't see anything wrong, then maybe he was hallucinating. The kid was walking back to his room when a thought occurred to him. If his parents had wings, maybe he did too. He ran to his bathroom and looked at the full body mirror, gasping at what he saw. He had two pairs of wings, but they were different from his parents. His were a shining, bright red with a gold stripe of feathers going across near the bottom and gold on the inside. They were beautiful. Another thing he noticed as the days wore on, was that his were substantially larger than any other kid his age, despite him being shorter.

**-Break named George-**

One winter morning, a year later, he was looking out the window as he did every Friday, his wings wrapped around him. They comforted him in a way whenever he was lonely. He started drawing the doves that sat on the bare tree when one of them took flight. Tony looked at it's grey wings, flapping gracefully but hard, enough so that it was lifted off the branch so that it could soar into the open sky. He wished he could fly. Then he remembered that he had wings. He looked back at the red and gold wings that he had nearly forgotten about. If a bird could fly, why couldn't he? Tony knew his wings were big enough, as they had grown with him as he grew older. They were still much larger than the other children and none of them seemed to be able to see the other wings. In fact, whenever they looked like they were about to crash into another's wings, they simply walked through them. As if they weren't there. But Tony knew they were, since he could feel his and his mother's. He had tried to touch her wings one of the days after that morning, and he succeeded at feeling the soft grey down, but his mother shivered and he moved away. It was only until a month later that he realized why she shivered at his touch. A child in his class had accidentally stepped on his stray feathers and he immediately recoiled from the touch. It was wrong. It felt wrong when someone touched your feathers. After that, he learned to keep his wings still and close, so that nobody would touch them. Tony looked back at the birds in the tree, they looked so happy. Maybe tonight he could try to fly.

**-Break named** Harry-

Later that night, he jumped out his window and headed over to the tree. He climbed it swiftly, having much practice from when he was younger. He stood on the lowest branches for a moment, before spreading his wings to their full length. He had a wingspan of 10 ft, far larger than anyone else. He flapped once, feeling a little less heavy, he took the chance and jumped off the branch and flapped hard. He made it about 3 meters before one of his wings hit the side of the building and he crumpled to the ground, spraining his wrist. He practiced every day for a year, until he was able to soar up into the clouds as easily and gracefully as an eagle, but always in the cover of darkness.

**-Break named Fred-**

Years past and he learned to read the emotions of people the people he meets through their wings. There were always tell-tale signs of what they were feeling, no matter how stony faced the person. Even Nick Fury, whose wings were 8 ft, small compared to Tony's 17 ft wingspan. They were a nice brown tone that faded into black, matching what he looked like. They always twitched in annoyance at Tony's jokes. When the billionaire first met the Avengers, he was taken aback at how normal most of their feathers were. A lot of the people Tony had seen had vibrant, rainbow wings that stood out and fit in at the same time. Whenever he walked down the street, he could always tell there was a least one rainbow's worth of colors there. Steve Rogers had blonde wings that were around 9ft, matching his hair. Natasha and Clint had black wings that faded into their haircolor at the bottom. Thor had wings that seemed to be made of electricity, however that worked, and Loki's looked to be made of ice for some reason. Bruce was the person that surprised Tony the most. Not because he had green wings or that he was the Hulk, but because he could see wings. The first person Tony had met that could see wings other than himself. He realized it the first moment he laid eyes on Bruce. The guy always seemed to walk around others wings instead of through them, like everyone else. When Bruce had looked at Tony, his eyes widened at the sight of Tony's enormous, beautiful wings. The billionaire had looked him in the eye when he shook his hand. He already knew more about the nervous scientist than Fury did or cared. When he and Bruce were working in the lab at Avengers Tower (this is after The Avengers), he took a moment to confront the guy.

"So...how long have you seen them?" Tony asked, munching on a blueberry. Banner looked at him in surprise.

"Whatdo..whatdoyou..what do you mean? The scientists stuttered, his wings fluffing up nervously. Tony stretched out a wing and waved it in front of the scientist. Bruce leaned away from it, blinking at the small gusts of wind.

"The wings." Tony replied, flexing his back as he reached into his silver blueberry bag. Banner let out a small 'oh'.

"Since I was 3. You?" Bruce asked, looking up at Tony's sleek plumage.

"7. I thought I was going nuts." Then a thought occurred to the billionaire. "If you can see wings too, does that mean you can fly?" Tony took a moment to study the other scientist's wings. They were a plain, camo-green that turned brighter near the base. They weren't that big, but they were still larger than anyone else besides Tony. Probably around 13 ft.

"No?" Bruce said, looking at him quizzically, than his eyes lit up. "Wait. You can fly?!" Bruce stared at him, eyes wide when Tony nodded, flexing his wings again.  
"Tony can fly?"

**-End of Chapter-**

**I hope you enjoyed! This is trash and inukagome15's is way better. Go read hers/his as well!**


End file.
